Shadows of Doubt
by Laurensis
Summary: My first attempt at writing about Alexander the Great and Hephaestion. Your comments and reviews are highly appreciated


Shadows of Doubt

**Shadows of Doubt**

This is my first ever attempt at writing about Aelxander and Hephaestion. I have drawn my inspirations from the Robin Lane Fox book Alexander the Great, the Selincourt translations of Arrian's works as well as Oliver Stone's movie.

TEMPLATE:

Title: Shadows of Doubt

Author: Laurensis

Category: Adventure, Angst, Friendship, Love, Sex and Alternate History

Feedback: Yes please - as this is a part of the learning process

Pairings: Alexander/Hephaestion

Disclaimer: The main and secondary characters of this story are, as is common knowledge

consigned to history. Except for the minor characters portrayed or implied to,

the rest are not mine. Neither are the historical events or places described herein.

Chapter I

Gently, the night draped its cloak on the plains painting the heavens in ever changing hues of gold, amber, purple and blue. From not so far a distance, the fortress city of Halicarnassus stood, now silent and almost dark in the gathering dusk_. __Hubris_, the young general mused as he stared at it whilst standing at the entrance to his tent. _You dared defy the King, that was your demise_.

Snapping from his thoughts, his ears and eyes now took the revelry of the camp. Fires have been lit and the sound of laughter, raucous banter and music assailed his ears. Food was abundant and so was the wine. It had been a difficult and in certain ways fearful battle but the city has fallen into their hands and had now laid claim to it despite help from their allies, the Persians. Yes indeed, it was a time for joy and merriment but there was a heaviness in his soul that prevented him from feeling a part of this joyous occasion. His forlorn gazed swept over the happy scene as he retreated back into his tent.

His pages Lysus and Timotheus snapped to attention as he entered the room. Lysus, the younger of the two pages followed his master's movement with his eyes. _There is something that troubles him_ he thought as he observed his breathtakingly manly beauty. At twelve, he was wiser and more sensitive for his years. True, while Timotheus who was a year older showed promise of being a great warrior who would gladly join his master and serve him unhesitatingly in any battle, Lysus was more attuned to the inner self of the man who now paced the room.

"_I thought you might want your bath to ease your weariness my lord, So I took it upon myself to ready it"_ he remarked with undisguised shyness in his voice.

"…_And I have readied your food should you wish for nourishment" _added Timotheus an infectious grin spreading on his face .

" _Ah Lysus…Timotheus, ever so thoughtful. I thank you. You do both serve me well. I praise the gods for my fortune of having you both"_ The man remarked as he ruffled the younger pages hair and patted the older one's shoulder. _"But now take leave and enjoy the festivities outside. You both are deserving of it. I shan't be need your services till the morning " _

Timotheus eyes lit-up and headed for the tent's entrance. Lysus eyes regarded the older man's hesitantly.

"_Go and be merry"_ he coaxed the boy as he gave him a wan smile. Upon realizing the lad knew more that he dared say, he added _" I shall be fine. I just need to rest. Now go, Timotheus awaits you" _giving the boy a gentle shove towards his waiting companion.

He let out a sigh as he sank himself into the tub and the warm waters enveloped his firm, well proportioned body. The scented liquid soothed and calmed his muscles. He closed his eyes and willed his mind to do the same but none came such relief. Suddenly, the image was in his brain. That smile, the look that was only meant for him. His handsome face framed with hair the colour of gold. His delicate features closing on his as if in anticipation of a kiss.

"_Alexander…."_he called out his name in a pained whisper _"My Achilles, my beloved. I have failed you miserably. Their accusations bear truth…how could it be otherwise?"_

And as if to rid him of the painful thoughts and the burden that weighed upon his gentle soul, Hephaestion submerged his entire body in the swirling scented waters. Outside, the celebration escalated to a new level of joy as the starlit night finally closed in.

Alexander stood at the entrance and surveyed the meeting tent with a feeling of elation and satisfaction. The pages and servants have carried out his instructions. The braziers were lit casting a warm glow in the entire room. He strode towards the table with the wine jugs and lifted one of it. Full. The table laden with food the cooks have prepared together with that which Ada, the newly reinstated Queen of Caria, hurriedly sent to him as gift upon hearing of his victory against the Persians at Halicarnassus.

The king smiled at the thought of her - a selfless, caring, motherly woman so unlike his own mother Olympias. _She really is fit to be queen_ he thought. She surrendered her fort to him in the hope that he would recognize her as the rightful ruler of the thriving city and with it the request that he be made her adopted son, both of which he granted. No, there was definitely no doubt to her intentions. She was just being true to herself-following the good in her heart above all else and Alexander admired that.

He knew that the companions would bide their time in coming to the feast. He wasn't unduly bothered by that. On the contrary, he savoured the few precious minutes of peace and quiet after the difficult battle and the round of celebrations thereafter. He lowered himself into a chair and let out a sigh of contentment knowing fully well that the Perian campaign which had become his singular focus was, despite the minor setbacks going according to their plans. He was on the best way to becoming the son and heir his dead father expected from him and, with a growing assurance possibly more.

Alexander's thoughts invariably found its way to him. The past days have been difficult for both of them. The march into Ephesus, Hephaestion's hasty departure on the diplomatic mission to Miletus at his bidding which, through no fault of his own turned into something less than was expected. Then Halicarnassus. The preparations for the siege and the taking of the city fortress left little time for themselves. _But tonight my beloved, after this feast we shall again celebrate, just me and you. This night we leave the rest of the world to its own devices_ he thought as the anticipation wrapped him in a warm feeling mixed with a tinge of desire that coursed through his entire being suffusing his face with a glow.

He must have fallen under the spell of Hypnos for as his consciousness returned, he felt the water cold. Not that he was bothered. The air in the tent was still warm from the sun as it has always been in the month of Gorpiaios. He vigorously dried himself as he glanced at the silver plate on the stand that served as a mirror and saw his image. True, even as they were growing up in Mieza and Pella, he had -apart from his King, earned his share of admiring and envious glances of countless eyes more than any other in their group. His physical beauty had set him apart from the rest. He had acknowledged this with thanks but never had he spared vain thoughts about it. Truth was, there were numerous times he would have gladly traded this for Ptolemy's intellect, Perdiccass knack for languages or Cleituses battle prowess. Not that he was without mental or physical faculties. He could hold his ground with anyone, including their mentor Aristotle at any discussion and bested anybody at wrestling -Alexander included or any of even the older boys at Mieza. However, his sterling abilities lay in the logical combined with the practical. Maps, plans and designs of bridges, forts, cities took his utmost interest. There also was his blooming innate ability to negotiate and argue through the trickiest of situations and emerge victorious for others and himself. And, even at an early age had already shown an ability to concisely organize things. Sadly, even now only the fewest of the companions or the other generals seem to recognize this. They rather occupied their minds on what he was to the one person that mattered in his life above all else -including his own. Alexander.

His movements were economical and precise as he bound himself with his loincloth and slipped into a chiton. As he sat on the bed and begun to strap his sandals, his thoughts turned to the feast. They all would be there. Nearchus, Coenus, Perdiccas, Cassander, Cleitus, Craterus, Philotas as well as his father General Parmenion and Ptolemy. Realizing this, his resolve to join the feast was deserting him rapidly. No, he would not let them spoil this evening -especially not Cassander or Craterus, who have seemed to have taken their jibes and insults to new heights after his and Alexander's avowal of commitment to each other at Achilleses shrine at Troy.

Through the years in Makedonia, he had painfully learned to shield himself from such venomous remarks when people finally realized what his relationship was to the then prince. Not even from Queen Olympias was he initially spared or for that matter -albeit more good-naturedly, King Philip. He had built a wall to protect him from the harshness around him after endless sleepless nights trying for answers to the malicious and hateful remarks or jests that were thrown at him. But now, at this very moment, the wall he had constructed from Alexander's love, companionship, trust, understanding and protection was crumbling. The room seemed to blur in his vision and felt the wetness in his face. The reason for which, piercing him to his very core.

_They spoke true - Craterus and Cassander_he thought bitterly. _I shall never be best in his eyes_. _Surely they must be right that I , Hephaestion Amyntoros am not much more than Alexander's whore._

_No!_he decided _I cannot and shall not make myself subject of ridicule. Not tonight and not on such a special occasion as this…I know Ptolemy_ _would not leave it so and say a word in my favour but then what?… I cannot risk dividing loyalties between him and the companions simply__ because the man I __have sworn my love happens to be the King__. _With this words in mind he held his head in his hands as he bent over the bed and wept.

Chapter II

They all came as expected. The anxiety and tension from the days past washed away. Some were sitting engaged in a discussion as to what could have been a better way to end the siege in a shorter time. Others, stood around, goblets in hand raising it to the conquest just won.

Alexander, let his gaze wander at all those present as he spoke to Ptolemy while glancing every now and then at the entrance. This did not escape the other man's notice.

"_Not typical of Hephaestion to be late" _his comment was without malice.

Alexander nodded but did not loose a word.

"_Did he say anything about not joining us this evening… ?" _

"_Not that I would have missed if he did. I paid him a short visit today and nothing was said as such" _

"_You ought to get him away from all those maps and drawings" _Ptolemy countered good-naturely as he took a swig from his goblet.

"_Taking Halicarnassus must have exhausted him so much, though I should say there should be no cause for such. It is not as if he was the one who won it for us...or for that matter other diplomatic ventures which were not exactly crowned with success" _commented an unmistakable voice filled with spite. Both men turned around and stared into Cassander's face who crept up from behind to join them.

Alexander gave him an inscrutable glare but remained silent. Not wanting Cassander to dampen his elation.

"_Watch your tongue Cassander. Spite is the enemy of reason. It clouds the judgement and prods men to errors" _Ptolemy chided him.

"_So it is" _he replied levelling his gaze at the other. "_But the presence of spite does not necessarily denote the absence of truth. _And undaunted by those present he continued _"You know me. I have always been one for telling things as they are and the reality is, apart from a few slained incendiaries, there has not been much he has done"._

Alexander grabbed the neck of his chiton. A fearful menace showing in his eyes._"You my friend, tend to forget that the food that gives you strength and the siege towers without the help of which we could have lost more men in this battle are to his credit" _there was a steely sharpness to Alexander's tone as he released his hold on Cassander.

_"Enough. I shall not hear anymore of this, especially when the one who we speak of is not here to defend himself. " _He ended the conversation in a voice that brooked no opposition as he moved to the ante-chamber to locate his trusted page and send him on an errand. Cassander grinned in response to Ptolemy's withering look.

_"Nothing like being the King's favourite is there?"_ there was a certain derision in his tone which Ptolemy clearly registered and left him with his head shaking as Cassander turned and headed towards Nearchus, Coenus and Craterus sharing a lively conversation.

Aristomenes, the page Alexander sent on this errand neared the tent eyeing the foot soldiers that guarded the entrance. He walked up to the younger of them and told him that he had a message for Lord Hephaestion from the King whereupon he opened the outer tent flap to let the boy in.

Passing though the inner entrance the boy noted that the room was half lit and a figure lay on the bed on his stomach. Unsure as to whether the man was asleep, he made his way to the bed and ran into the chair with the shield on it causing it to fall to the floor with a loud thud frightening the lad.

_Who goes there?" _Hephaestion asked pulling himself in a flash to his feet.

"_It is I my Lord, Aristomenes. I bring you a message from the King. He asks why you have not yet made yourself present at the feast. They await you" _

For a moment he reconsidered his decision. Deep within he knew that his absence would unsettle Alexander for this was the very first time in all their years together that he had done this. He knew he owed it to him to be at his side to celebrate his success and to watch over him. However, after accidentally overhearing the conversation between Craterus, Parmenion and Cassander blaming him for the diplomatic debacle at Miletus earlier in the afternoon to which he could not bring himself to discuss with Alexander during his visit so as not to dampen his joy and the realization that his courage to face their derision and envy deserted him was just to much for now. For once, he needed a respite. If only to collect himself and renew the strength he so needed for both of them. He stared at Aristomenes who was looking at him trying in his young mind to fathom the reasons for the troubled look of his King's closest companion.

"_Give the King my regrets. I am unable to as I am unwell right now but I shall gladly join him later if he pleases. If not so, I then would expect you back _" His voice sounded exhausted.

_I shall my Lord" _came the boy's reply "_You be well my Lord"_ he added as he turned and headed to exit.

Hephaestion decided to busy himself to cast his gloomy thoughts away. He headed for the table filled with map scrolls and illustrations of all sorts of mechanisms and sat down. Much as he tried, it would not leave him. His sense of failure and inadequacy. He sat there questioning the many reasons and motives for staying with Alexander and serving him but in the end there was only one answer it came back to -love. He was certain beyond all doubt that he loved him. More than and above anything else in this life but would that be enough for his beloved?

Duty above all else. That was what his mother imbued in him. He was King and he has been reared to be such and from his childhood it was duty that was, is and should be foremost in everything he does. The very reason he had to steel himself against the urge of leaving all of them and go to his beloveds tent after Aristomenes gave him his message. He felt restless and wanted to rush to Hephaestion's side to see what troubled or ailed him.

However, he knew it was his duty to be here on this special night and celebrate this hard earned victory. _But what about love?_His thoughts strayed has he gazed at each of his generals _Ah..Hephaestion you are the only person I love and could ever trust completely. None of them, not even dear Ptolemy would come close to how I hold you in my heart. We are two parts of a whole and nothing but nothing would change that my beloved._

Cutting his thoughts, he joined in the discussion between Coenus, Perdicass and Craterus. Later, He listened to Parmenion and Nearchus in deep conversation about naval strategies. Despite his efforts his patience wore thin as the night wore on and he wished for the feast to end. Finally, unable to contain himself any longer, he stood up and in an unmistakably definite tone announced his leave.

Chapter III

It was late, he knew it. Gauging from the sounds of the celebrations that have slowly died down. From somewhere outside, the sweet sounds of the pan flute floated to his ears and it's melody flooded his being with certain comfort and a sense of peace. Slowly, he regained his inner composure and was finally able to concentrate on making improvements to the design of the siege tower that lay before him.

The tread was unmistakable. He recognized it in the same manner as he would his own. He sighed without turning to the direction where the sound came from.

"_Surely, you could have spared time for this evening's celebrations. That could have waited till tomorrow" _There was an undisguised annoyance in Alexander's voice has he stepped into Hephaestion's chambers.

"_I am afraid not"_ the other man countered without lifting his head from what he was doing. _"We soon have to move the siege machinery to Tralles as you have ordered and I wanted some modifications done before they were moved out" _

_"But it would not make much more of a difference whether you did it this evening or the morrow. It is not about the equipment that prevented you from making your appearance_" .

_Hephaestion could not overhear his accusatory tone. He turned around to face Alexander who settled himself into a stool opposite him. "It has to be done. You know as well as I do that time is of essence" he responded in a weary voice."I know. But did it have to be tonight? This celebration has been of importance to me, to us and yet you choose to ignore it"."_

_That is how you choose to see it" _He knew that it was a lame reply.

_"How do you see it then?"_ he replied in a voice that contained anger. _"It is not about those damned equipment it is something else and you refuse to tell me what is it that held you back". _The man stood up as if to drive his point home.

He definitely had no wish to fight Alexander but he felt cornered.

_"Aren't you by chance being dramatic?" _he taunted him in a voice that he hope carried sarcasm_."You accuse me of being dramatic but have you looked at your behaviour? " _His voice thundered, anger out in the open as he now paced the room.

_No_ he thought _this is unfair to him. It isn't right. After all he had the right to expect me to be there, to be at his side_.

A sigh escaped from his lips as he bowed his head conceding defeat. _"All I wanted is to be worthy of you"_

It was a reply that caught him totally off guard, stopping him on his tracks. Alexander's anger evaporated as he turned around and walked towards Hephaestion's forlorn figure._"But you always have been worthy of me, my Hephaestion. Never forget I am you as you are me. Only you and nobody else". _He knelt between his open thighs and grabbed his beautiful face in his hands as he explored the depths of those eyes with his own seeking an answer.

_"Haven't I proven this to you at Troy? Did Achilles ever think of Patroclus unworthy of himself? No my beloved, never". _The certainty and conviction in Alexander's voice now tender and full of love broke his resolve as he let his tears finally flow.

They held on tightly to each other, Hephaestion's face buried in Alexander's shoulder as the other ran his fingers through his shining auburn hair. _"I have failed you my love"_ he murmured in a broken voice _" I have not succeeded for you at Miletus and surely the companions are now convinced that I am of no use apart from warming your bed"._

Alexander knew what the companions thought about Hephaestion. This was nothing new. Ever since they sealed their friendship at Mieza and committed themselves to each other at Pella, Hephaestion had to carry the heavier burden between the two of them. The golden haired man

knew that his lover's loyalty, selflessness and love was his completely and was the cause of all enmity. There were veiled remarks about Hephaestion in his presence but what more malice and envy must he had endured all these years when they were not together. Yet, he never lost a word about it, carrying this burden with dignity and forbearance what would have had lesser men crumble. Not until now. _How heavy must have been his burden_. He though as it hit him with the realization that all this was for his sake and for their love.

"_You speak not the truth" _he remarked at he look at his tear-stained face. _"They went back on their decision to surrender without a fight only because they heard that their Persian allies were coming to their aid and you know that" _Alexander's voice was comforting as he chided him.

"_I do. But perhaps, my arguments and reasoning were not logical enough to convince them of a bloodless surrender…It is hard on me Xander. My very first major attempt at diplomacy with nothing to show for it but failure"_ desperation seeped in his tone.

"_Phae, my beloved. Even if I sent old Aristoxenos and Nikomachos to negotiate with them it would have been fruitless. The Milletians were so sure of their victory. Nothing could have convinced them otherwise". _Hephaestion heaved a sigh as he tried to sit up straight. But Alexander held him firm. And as if reading his mind, assured him that the companions would also have seen through this if they only would not cloud their judgements.

"_Look, wasn't it you that made me see the flaw of Parmenion's plan at Granicus? It was through you that I decided when the battle should be fought…and _we _won it". _It was indeed Hephaestion that supported Alexander's decision to attack the Persians instead of waiting for the next day despite Parmenion's and the other companions reservations. Parmenion reasoning that crossing the river was not a secure venture without having tested it's depths.

"_How I wish I could do more. If only to show them I am worthy of you..I know this is madness as I always have made known through my actions and words that it is you I love my Alexander, not the King but they have measured me according to their own desires and needs and found me wanting" _The bitterness in his tone did not escape the other man's ears. It cut through to his innermost, feeling his beloved's pain and loneliness.

He was always there for him. Rooting for his dreams and ideals. Defending him even against his difficult parents at the risk of incurring their ire, protecting him, fighting with and for him with no regard for his own life at the battles of Chaeronea, Thebes, Illyria, Granicus. Showing him his limitations and weaknesses, appealing to his reason and logic like no other despite risking his anger. There was no doubt he could do it for he was his own person, unfettered and unbound by wants and desires of fortune and glory or power and because there was only one reward he, Hephaestion had ever sought and that has been given him freely and whole-heartedly by the man that now held him long ago.

Alexander stood up pulling him to his feet and holding him in a tight embrace whilst resting his chin on the taller man's shoulder.

"_If there was nothing else you could do. You still would be the greatest in my eyes,.. Phae. It is from you I draw my courage, strength and security_. _Your love, devotion and loyalty are blessings any man worth his salt should be immensely proud and grateful for. Never should you doubt that"_ He whispered as he held his face.

"_You are my life, Alexander" _he replied as their lips met in a tender kiss.

There was an unbridled eagerness mixed with desire in the way they clung to each other and fumbled at each others clothing. Giving in to each others need to possess and be possessed, they lay on Hephaestion's narrow bed. Tracing each others body with their hands and lips in a manner that only lovers could, familiar with every part of each other's body. Opening the dam of mutual passion with an urgent want to bring each other to the exquisite pleasure they craved. Borne out of love and the need to satisfy the immediate hunger brought about by their long separation. Groaning and calling each others name as they reached the peak of their passion within seconds of each other.

_I missed you so badly, my beloved Patroclus"_ Alexander later whispered in his ear as they lay.bodies entwined, wrapped in contentment of a passion just fulfilled. "_So have I, my Achilles"._

The light from the solitary oil lamp played upon the man's golden features as he slept. A smile across his lips that told of fulfilment and the knowledge that he was not alone. His arm splayed across the other's breast who now took this sight in, filling his heart with immeasurable joy and tenderness.

He turned his body torwards his as he whispered, brushing a blond strand that has fallen across his serene, beautiful face _"You are my life. I am sorry for giving in to my own weakness. But I promise to be strong for both of us and protect you. And should the gods call me to them, I shall continue watching over you till we are joined once more_".

"_And you my beloved shall be the only one to own my heart, no one else...ever. This I promise you" _Alexander murmured sleepily as he opened his eyes and stared into the eyes he loved so much.

"_Alexander… I am sorry to have woke you" _Hephaestion whispered in a tone full of surprise.

"_Tell me my beloved of what other way there could be to assure you that I hold you in high esteem for all that you do for me, your Alexander and your King" _he replied as he rolled his muscular body on top of his. "_I have shown the world what you mean to me at Ilium and I swear by the mighty Achilles and his Patroclus that I meant it". _

"_Just hold me..please" _the desperation in his voice sent chills down Alexander's spine as they clung to each other.

This time, there was no hurry in the way they made love. It was gentle and exhilarating each sensitive to what brought the other the most pleasure. They went on a journey of mutual discovery of a terrain that was well known to both of them, yet full of wonder and surprise as if they were finding each other for the very first time. Finally, their hunger sated and their hearts satisfied, they drifted into the realm of Hypnos content and aware that whatever the future brought they would see it through together.

Chapter IV

Eos, the goddess of dawn slowly drove her chariot across the skies leaving the promise of a another lovely day.

Alexander paused from clothing himself as the body on the bed moved and stretched, pushing the sheet and revealing the man's naked perfect form. He let his gaze wander slowly from his calves all the way to his face -taking in Hephaestion's masculinity and imprinting it in his memory as he has done so often. His heart filling with joy at the thought that the man was his and his alone.

"_You're leaving?" _he inquired_, _his voice still thick with sleep. The gold-maned man moved towards the bed and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"_I have to" _he replied in an almost apologetic tone. The auburn-haired man sighed. In times like this how he wished they were back in Pella -just his beloved and himself. But then the man had dreams and he vowed to support him turn this into reality.

As if reading his mind he remarked _"I know my Patroclus, there's nothing else I would love to than lay with you and savour your warmth but today is the day, remember?" _

There was a furrow in the other man's brow.

"_Ah my Phae..surely you would not have forgotten we planned to announce your suggestion of letting the men who recently married before the start of the campaign to let them spend the winter with their brides" _

Hephaestion sat on the edge of the bed as Alexander joined him. _"You give me too much credit for it Alexander". _He countered in a shy voice " _After all that was, first and foremost your idea"._

"_True, but you were the one who showed me the valid reasons why I should see my idea through as you've always had in a lot of things"_ then draping his arm around Hephaestions shoulder "_You are not my other half for nothing. I know it is you that will always make me whole, my beloved."_

_His cheeks coloured as he rewarded Alexander with a coy smile. "Shall I see you then at the meeting room when I call the council?" _he asked as he stood at the entrance on his way out._"I wouldn't miss the world for it" _Hephaestion replied as he stood and to ready himself for the day.

_Another lovely day._Hephaestion mused to himself as he made his way towards the meeting tent. The companions and the other generals were milling around the tent cooling themselves at the breeze that had sprung up waiting for Alexander's arrival. Ptolemy and Nearchus waved to him as he approached., their cloaks billowing around their chitons.

"_Joy to you Hephaestion. I see you are fine…and with a new chiton at that "_ Ptolemy teased as both men walked up to him.

_"Joy to you both". He replied with a friendly bow and a wide smile._

_"A disgrace you could not make it last night"_ Nearchus commented.

He rested his hand on the speaker's shoulder. _"I regret not being able to join you my friends. I had to get the modification plans for the siege machines done. It isn't far off now before we move them out to Tralles"_ he replied, thankful for the friendly respite that both men afforded him.

"_I told Alexander to take you away from your damned maps and drawings. Those things will yet be the death of you if you don't watch out"._ There was a mischievous smirk on Ptolemy's normally serious countenance.

_"I had be to ready for the move" _Hephaestion replied.

_" Indeed, a whore as to preen himself and be ready for his master lest he finds him undesirable, isn't it Hephaestion?"_ Cassander remarked as he joined the group.

_"By the gods Cassander, can't you for once at least hold you tongue if you can't say something civil to Hephaestion?" _exasperation marked Ptolemy's voice.

_"Wasn't it time you finally grew up and learned to take your proper pla_ce? _You're becoming just plain tiresome Cassander" _Nearchuses reprimanding tone could not be overheard.

_"Let it be, my Lords "_ Hephaestion retorted amiably _" It is only a jealous and envious tongue that cannot hold itself. For if it does there is danger it might choke in it's own poison, am I not right Cassander?"_Nearchus and Ptolemy let out a chuckle as they followed Hephaestion who, having seen Alexander arrive and not bothering to wait for a reply made a move in the direction of the tent entrance leaving Cassander in speechless rage.

_"Well Hephaestion, you certainly surprised me.. It seems Cassander has finally brought his equal out in you"_ Nearchus remarked good-naturedly as he gave Hephaestion a hearty pat on his shoulder_._

_"The panther has finally unsheathed its claws. Long overdue due but it is out. Good! Hephaestion "_there was an unmistakable delight in Ptolemy's tone, then turning to Nearchus " _I see we're in for some very interesting times, Nearchus."_

Registering their comments, Hephaestion couldn't restrain the ever widening grin on his face as he turned to face Alexander. They held their gaze for seconds in wordless communication. Then seeing Ptolemy's and Nearchuses smiles and Cassander's sullen expression, Alexander broke into a grin himself as he gave his beloved a conspiratorial wink. Somehow, the day promised to be a glorious one indeed.

End


End file.
